


Pride

by dreamsofolicity



Series: Olicity Hiatus Fics [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, meet cute, no island au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofolicity/pseuds/dreamsofolicity
Summary: Five times Felicity turned Oliver down and one time she didn’t.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week’s Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon prompt: Pride
> 
>  **Felicity’s Outfits:**  [One](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=225534706) | [Two](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=225535312) | [Three](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=225559879) | [Four](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=225560504) | [Five](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=225560885) | [Six](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=225561879)  
> 

**ONE**

Oliver had seen her before. It wasn’t the curve of her red lips or the curl of her dark hair that pulled him in and sparked his memory. It was those eyes. Bright and blue and a stark contrast to the rest of her. They fixed on him as he approached, their color transfixing him even among the flashing lights of the club. There was a half-finished drink cradled in one hand and the other was playing with the chain strap of her purse. Her black dress was hardly the scantiest in the club, though it showed off a generous view of her shapely legs and the slightest tease of cleavage. It was Halloween and the theme of the party, thanks to his best friend, was the seven deadly sins. She definitely fell into the category.

“I think I know you,” Oliver said over the music.

It wasn’t the smoothest of greetings but when her eyes flashed with amusement and the corner of her mouth lifted just a little bit, he didn’t really care. She leaned back on the bar, tilting her head to the side.

“Do you?” she said just as loudly.

Oliver nodded, determined to figure out why she was so familiar.

“Did we go to school together?”

It would make sense. This was a rather exclusive party and, unless she came as a plus one, a lot of people in the room would have gone to the same school as Oliver. It wasn’t unfair to make that leap but she shook her head, lifting her drink to her lips. She was so familiar that it almost annoyed him. Oliver could easily blame his behavior on the two glasses of whiskey that Tommy convinced him to drink up in the VIP club. But he felt like he needed to figure out who she was or it would drive him mad.

“Who are you?” he asked.

She straightened up, setting her glass down on the bar.

“It’s Halloween,” she said, stepping closer to him to reach up, adjusting his collar with slender fingers. “I am whoever I want to be.”

A smile formed on her face at her words and she let out a laugh, shaking her head.

“That sounded ridiculous,” she said, meeting his eyes again. “I don’t think I’m nearly mysterious enough to pull that off. This is kind of fun though. I’m usually on the other end of the mystery, trying to solve it.”

With another small laugh, she brushed her thumb over the hollow of his throat that was revealed by the open collar of his dress shirt.

“It would be amusing to watch to watch you try to solve me,” she admitted, looking up into his eyes. “But I think it’s time for me to go home.”

Oliver stopped her with a gentle hand on her wrist, rubbing his thumb over her soft skin.

“Let me buy you a drink,” he said, not wanting to watch her go just yet.

A brilliant smile formed on her face.

“You’ll have to do better than that, Mr. Queen,” she said, stepping away from him. “I have my pride, after all.”

Watching her walk away, Oliver felt even more certain that he knew her, just like he knew without a doubt that he would see her again.

**TWO**

The next time, it was her voice that caught his attention. Oliver was standing in line at the cafe just around the corner from his apartment when he heard it. Peering around the two people in front of him in line, he caught sight of a blonde ponytail and a light pink dress.

“Excuse me,” he said quietly, feeling confused as he took a step around the person in front of him.

The guy recognized Oliver before he could argue and his mouth immediately snapped closed out of surprise. Oliver barely noticed at all. When his person of interest turned her head to peer at the pastries they had, Oliver knew that it was her as soon as he caught sight of her profile, even though she was wearing glasses this time. Once she ordered a danish and the barista told her the total, he took two long strides towards the counter and slapped down a bill before she could so much as pull out her wallet.

“Add a house blend to that, please,” he said before turning his attention on her.

She blinked up at him with surprise, her fuchsia stained lips forming an ‘o’ as she stared for several moments. Then she was breaking their eye contact as the barista asked for a name.

“Oliver,” she said before he could suggest that she give her own name.

Then she was stepping away from the counter with the danish in a small paper bag as he took his change.

“So you were wearing a wig,” Oliver said, following her as she moved down the counter towards the pick up spot.

“Lots of people wear wigs on Halloween,” she said without turning around to look at him.

He shook his head, realizing that the blonde made her look even more familiar.

“I know you,” he said.

She finally glanced at him over her shoulder, amusement making her eyes shine.

“You know a lot of girls.”

“This is different,” Oliver said, frustrated that he wasn’t able to pinpoint who she was. “Where have we met?”

“Who says we’ve met?” she asked, turning to face him fully as they waited for their coffees.

Oliver considered her words for a moment and realized that the Halloween party at Verdant might have been the first time he actually spoke to her.

“Then where have I seen you before?” he amended.

She tilted her head to the side.

“Despite the fact that over five hundred thousand people live in Starling, it can sometimes be a very small city. You may have seen me at least a dozen times before. Who knows?” she said with a shrug. “I mean, I definitely know. But you don’t and that amuses me for some reason. Maybe I’m just a terrible person.”

“I doubt that,” Oliver said.

The faintest hint of a smile formed on her lips.

“Nonfat latte with vanilla and a house blend for Oliver,” another barista said, setting a cup on the counter.

She snatched hers up, turning away from him to walk to the small station with napkins, spices, and stirrers.

“Starling City Country Club?” Oliver asked.

She let out a snort as she poured two packets of sugar into her coffee. That was enough of an answer for him.

“Why don’t you sit with me?” he suggested, undeterred.

If she gave the faintest hint that she was uninterested, he would back off. But she seemed to be having fun with this. Oliver was willing to capitalize off of that if it meant figuring out the frustrating mystery of where he knew her from.

“Sorry,” Felicity said, sounding not at all sorry. “I have work, Mr. Queen.”

He watched as she turned away, her ponytail swinging as she made her way to the door.

“I’ll figure it out,” Oliver called after her.

Her pealing laughter was the only response he got before she was walking out the door yet again.

**THREE**

“Frack!”

Oliver’s head snapped up from where he was leaning against a pillar in the lobby of Queen Consolidated. He’d been leisurely scrolling through emails on his phone as he waited to have lunch with his father when he heard her voice again. She was standing just to the right of the elevator bank, frowning down at a tablet without really paying attention to her purse that was lying on the ground, a few of her belongings spilling out.

“Son of a…”

She cut off before finishing the curse, shaking her head with an angry expression. Oliver couldn’t help but cross over to her just as she crouched down to pick up her purse.

“I’m starting to think that these meetings aren’t a coincidence,” Oliver said, bending down as well.

She didn’t even look up at him but he could see her cheeks turning pink as he helped her gather up the things in her purse.

“Well I work here so what’s your excuse?” she said, her voice lacking the usual teasing lilt.

“My family owns the building.”

She paused, taking a deep breath. That gave Oliver a chance to spot her ID badge for the building. He snatched it up before she could notice, catching sight of a fairly good picture and a name in block print beneath it.

“Felicity Smoak,” he sounded out, finding that it suited her quite well.

She plucked it out of his hands before he could figure out what department she was in, shoving it back in her purse.

“Don’t you know not to go through a woman’s purse?” Felicity Smoak asked, straightening up.

Oliver did the same with a smile.

“It was on the floor,” he reminded her.

“A technicality,” she said, sliding her purse into the crook of her elbow and smoothing out her skirt before finally looking up at him. “You don’t know me from here.”

He was more amused than offput by her snappish mood.

“You’re supposed to let me figure that out,” Oliver said.

The barest hint of a smile ghosted over her lips.

“Yeah well, you need a little help here and there or you’ll never figure it out,” Felicity said, tilting her chin up. “I can be benevolent on occasion.”

“Well if you’re in the giving mood, I’ll take a hint,” Oliver said, sliding his hands into the pocket of his jacket.

“I already warned you that I’m a terrible person,” Felicity told him, her tone a little lighter.

“And I still don’t believe that.”

She smiled in spite of herself, shaking her head as she looked away from him.

“I was wearing red,” Felicity said, stepping around him to the elevators.

“Have dinner with me,” Oliver suggested as she pressed the button to go up.

She turned to look at him.

“You’re incorrigible,” Felicity said.

He simply grinned at her.

“My apologies, Mr. Queen,” she said as the elevator dinged. “I don’t go to dinner with men who can’t even remember where we met.”

“You said we haven’t met,” Oliver corrected her.

She stopped, thinking about it for a moment.

“The first time you saw me up close, there wasn’t a word exchanged between us,” Felicity said, stepping backwards into the elevator. “So we didn’t actually meet.”

“A technicality,” Oliver said, using her words against her.

She shot him a wry smile, leaving him with yet another piece of the baffling puzzle as the doors slid closed.

**FOUR**

Oliver had no patience for the club that night. The thumping music set him on edge and the people constantly striving for his attention easily got on his nerves. As he made his way towards the stairs that led to the office, needing a moment away from it all, a hand caught his arm. He turned, ready to dismiss whoever it was in a curt tone. Then he saw a flash of blue eyes and blonde hair before her soft lips were pressing to his. The kiss sparked something in him as he closed his eyes, pressing closer to her without thinking. His hand lifted to cup the back of her neck as she gripped at the lapels of his suit jacket, pushing up on her toes. Then she was breaking away from him with a sharp breath just as quickly as she’d kissed him, glancing over her shoulder before meeting his shocked gaze.

“Handsy guy wouldn’t take no for an answer,” Felicity said, releasing him slowly. “I’m sorry.”

Oliver lifted his hand, wrapping his fingers gently around her wrist to keep her from stepping back.

“We’ve done that before.”

Her cheeks flushed as she bit down on her lower lip. This time, she was dressed rather casually for his club. To Oliver, though, she looked better than anyone in the room.

“It was easier this time,” Felicity said.

Oliver was right on the edge of remembering. He just needed one final push.

“Was I drunk?” he asked, hoping desperately that he wasn’t.

Felicity shook her head quickly but before she could speak, another voice came from their left.

“I’ve got to stop finding you two like this.”

Sara Lance was standing there with an amused look, her arms crossed over her chest.

“You know Sara?” Oliver said, looking at Felicity with questioning eyes.

“He still doesn’t remember?” the girl he’d known since childhood said with disbelief.

Felicity gave him a sheepish smile, sliding her wrist out of his hand before stepping away.

“He will,” she said confidently.

“Stay,” Oliver said before he could help it.

She shook her head, reaching down to squeeze his hand.

“Not until you remember.”

Then she was looping her arm through Sara’s, disappearing into the crowd as he felt a memory locked deep in the recesses of his mind finally open up. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he realized exactly where he knew Felicity from.

**FIVE**

_ Thea had organized the party. Oliver simply showed up in a black tux with a simple black mask surrounding his eyes. It was just like his sister to come up with a masquerade party for New Years. She thought that the anonymity would add a little bit of excitement to the countdown, at least for some people. Oliver was willing to go along with it as long as it made his sister happy. Their parents were at an entirely different party, leaving the Queen mansion open for Thea’s festivities. He had to give it to her, she could organize a great event. Yet as midnight grew closer, Oliver felt tempted to slip up to his room so that he wouldn’t have to deal with kissing the first girl that managed to grab a hold of him. _

_ Then he saw her. _

_ She was hovering by the window and looking out at the expansive grounds of the manor. There was a glass of champagne dangling from her hands but she didn’t seem all that interested in drinking it. The red dress she wore dipped low on her back, nearly to her hips, and her blonde hair was falling in soft curls around her shoulders. When she turned her head, sensing his attention, he saw the gold mask surrounding bright blue eyes. Oliver felt drawn in, especially as she turned to face him fully, watching his approach with slightly parted lips. _

_ She set her glass on the sill of the window as her head tilted up to keep her eyes on his. Oliver distantly heard the people around them counting down. Tilting his head to the side in question, the small smile on her lips was the only answer that he needed. His arm slid around her waist, his hand splaying over the bare skin of her back as he tugged her in close. With a light intake of breath, she gripped his shoulders and lifted herself onto her toes, keeping her lips a hair’s breadth away from his. _

_ Oliver stared deep into her eyes and found himself wanting to know everything about her. Then the count hit one and an explosion of cheers sounded just before he closed the miniscule distance between them, capturing her lips in a kiss that put all others to shame. She molded perfectly to him, her arms sliding around his neck and her head tilting just a little bit to the side. Even the masks that they wore didn’t bother them much even though they were in the way. He didn’t hesitate to pull her in a close as possible, the silk of her dress sliding over his pressed tuxedo as they became deaf and blind to the world around them.   _

_ All that mattered was this. _

_ The softness of her mouth beneath his. The taste of champagne on her tongue. The small gasp when he nipped at her lower lip. The way her fingers stroked through his hair. The light floral scent of her blonde curls. Then they were pulling away, staring up at each other with matching dazed looks. Oliver swallowed hard as she let out a giggle and wiped the lipstick off of his mouth. He lifted his thumb to fix where it smudged on her cheek. Then she was stepping out of his arms. He wasn’t ready to let her go. Oliver tilted his head towards the door in a silent question. She gave him a smile but didn’t say a word. Then someone barrelled into Oliver, pressing a smacking kiss to his cheek. _

_ “Happy New Year Ollie!” Sara shouted, pulling the blonde woman in to kiss her cheek as well. _

_ Then she was pulling the blonde into the crowd with their arms hooked together. Oliver stared after her, frozen in place as that kiss replayed in his mind again and again. She glanced back at him, those blue eyes shining and that smile still on her crimson lips. Then she was gone and Oliver realized that he didn’t even know her name. _

**\+ ONE**

Felicity didn’t even look alarmed when she opened the door to her apartment after he knocked several times, though she probably should have been wondering how exactly he knew where she lived. One text to Sara was all that it took but she didn’t know that, and didn’t really seem to care. She was surprised, that was for sure, especially when Oliver took a step forward and started talking.

“New Year’s Eve,” he said, bracing his hand on the doorway as he remained in the hall. “You were wearing a red dress and a gold mask. I wasn’t going to kiss anyone that night but I don’t regret kissing you.”

Felicity’s shoulders relaxed as she let out a long breath.

“Finally,” she said before closing the distance between them.

Oliver caught her in his arms without hesitation, sliding his hands into her loose hair as she met him in the middle. They kissed deeply at first, all fire and passion, then slowly as he lifted her into his arms and her legs wrapped around his waist. Oliver stepped inside of her apartment, kicking the door shut behind him before pressing her against it.

“Let me buy you a drink,” he requested, trailing kiss along her jawline. “Sit and drink coffee with me.”

Felicity sighed, content as she lazily stroked her fingers through his hair.

“Have dinner with me,” Oliver continued, nipping at her earlobe to draw a gasp out of her. “Stay.”

She nodded, pulling him for another kiss.

“Yes,” Felicity murmured against his lips.

Oliver pulled away, grinning down at her.

“You’ll have to do better than that, Miss Smoak,” he said, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I have my pride, after all.”

Felicity let out a laugh at the familiar words.

“I would love to let you buy me a drink,” she said, stroking her fingers over his face. “I would love to sit and drink coffee with you and I would love to have dinner with you.”

Pulling him in, she kissed him with fervor, as if she couldn’t quite get close enough to satisfy her need for him. Leaning her head back against the door, she met his gaze again with a dazed smile on her face.

“And I would absolutely love to stay.”

Satisfied, Oliver carried her deeper into her apartment without breaking away from her once.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> **tumblr -[dreamsofolicity](https://dreamsofolicity.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
>  twitter - [ogteamarrow](https://twitter.com/ogteamarrow)


End file.
